Family Reunion Part2
by Chanel101
Summary: Carmen Haystings is back in the sequel to Family Reunion. She wakes up to find herself trapped with someone she knows dearly and is stuck with him. Will Mark be able to find her? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

BEEP BEEEEEEP! "Out of the way asshole!"

Those were the crazy sounds I was waking up to. The sound of an engine roaring and the constant rocking back and forth in a confined space added to the fear I was now feeling as I opened my eyes. I couldn't move my legs or my hands, and there was something covering my mouth. I lifted my arms and saw that my hands were bound together with duct tape. I looked around the confined space and felt tears building in my eyes. I could tell by the red light that I was in the trunk of a car, a car that was traveling very fast and very wild. I was certain that whoever was in that front seat was about to take me somewhere and kill me.

"_Oh Mark…I don't know where you are or if you know where I am…but please kiss my baby good-bye for me." _I thought in my mind as the car raced on.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP "Come on you bastards!" yelled a very familiar voice.

A tear fell from my eye as I began banging on the hood of the trunk and trying to scream. A few moments later the car came to a screeching halt and I heard my kidnapper get out of the car. I also heard someone else get out of the passenger side and together they walked around to the back of the car and slowly unlocked the hood. When they opened it, I found myself looking not only into the eyes of my baby's father…but my own uncle, Eric.

I thought this was all a dream until Rocky grabbed the front of my shirt and roughly punched me in the face.

"I told you that wouldn't keep her down for long." He told Eric who then reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money.

"It was nice doing business with you." He told Rocky as he handed him half of the stack. "I think $4,000 dollars was a reasonable price for a whore like this one."

Rocky laughed, "She actually costs more but I'll take what I can get…"

Eric looked down at me and rubbed his crutch, "get plenty of sleep little one…because when you wake up again…you and I are going to have a wild time."

"Take good care of her and make sure you keep her mouth shut! I don't want to hear my name mentioned as an accomplice on the evening news."

"Oh she'll keep quiet about you…unless she wants her daughter's head on a platter." Eric said.

I turned my head away from them, letting tears fall from my eyes as blood trickled from my nose. I couldn't believe this was happening to me again only this time I was being taken away from my daughter and the man I truly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estranged Uncle**

About twenty minutes or so after my uncle shut the trunk and got back in the car, the car came to another stop. I pretended to be unconscious while my uncle came around to the back of the car and hoisted me in his arms. I was going to peek so I could get a look at my surroundings but I didn't want to risk him seeing me do it. It was obvious that he wasn't in the friendliest mood so anything at this point could send him over the edge.

Wherever we were, it was colder than Texas and had a lot of wildlife. I could hear crickets, hissing sounds, and the cracking of sticks under my uncle's feet. I could also smell water and pine trees along with feces of other animals. I knew then, that I was in the woods which put me far from Texas. How could I have missed my uncle's infatuation with me? The man barley talked to me unless I spoke to him first. I played it over and over in my mind wondering how in the hell I didn't see this coming.

A few moments later I heard him climb up a few steps and then kick open a door. When he got me inside, he shut the door with his foot and then carried me up another flight of steps. The stairs sounded creaky, yet sturdy enough to hold our weight. When he made it to the top of the steps, he made a right turn and walked down what I assumed was a hallway. Just a few seconds later, he kicked open another door and took me inside. I was tossed onto a bed before he took my arms and cut them loose. He then cuffed each of them above my head and did the same for my legs. I decided that now was a good point to open my eyes.

To my horror, I was in a dark room that had pictures and I mean hundreds of pictures of me starting from when I was 14, up until now. Most of those pictures were taken of me while I was pregnant with my daughter. I was even more frightened to see a picture of Mark and I sharing a passionate kiss the night we finally decided to be together.

My uncle lit a few candles and placed them on a table that was across the room. He then picked up a bowl and left the room for a few moments before returning with the same bowl full of water and a rag hanging from it. I paid close attention to him as he dipped the rag in water, squeezed it out, and then walked over to me.

I looked into his eyes wondering if he was going to kill me. The evil that was once in his eyes was no longer there, it was something worse….lust.

He took a seat next to me on the bed and gently began cleaning the blood that had trickled from my nose. I turned my head from him a few times and he smiled and said, "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright Carmen. Now you'll be taken care of like the whore you really are,"

I closed my eyes and cried as he finished cleaning my face, neck, and chest. He then got up and placed the rag in the bowl. I wanted nothing more than to ask him what this was all about and why he of all people decided to do things like this to me. I wondered if Bobby himself knew anything about this. Better yet, how would he feel to know that his father was a monster?

I watched him as he picked up a pair of scissors and walked back over to me. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and slowly began to cut it from my body. I shook my head and began trying to wiggle away from him, but he simply grabbed my throat and brought the scissors up under my chin.

"Stop moving, or these scissors and your body will have a close meeting." He snapped. "You've been letting every man try a piece of your pie Carmen and it's high time that I had my turn."

I closed my eyes and tried to scream but the tape over my mouth only allowed so much noise to come out of my mouth. He ended up mounting me in order to get the rest of my shirt off. I saw the lust grow in his eyes as they spotted on my exposed red bra.

"Don't worry kitten…I'll take it nice and slow…at first." He said.

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes wondering if it would make him stop. Too bad I was wrong. He licked his lips and quickly snipped the red bra off of my body. I closed my eyes and tried to erase his face from my mind, but the feeling of him touching my breasts instead of Mark was just too much for me to handle. All I could do was lay there as he had his way with my body, cutting all of my clothes off until I was completely naked. I turned my head away as he stood up and backed away from the bed.

"No no no…I've got all the time in the world with you…I'll wait till later to get a piece of you." He said as he turned around and left the room. He shut the door tight behind him, leaving me laying on that bed, shackled, gagged, and naked. I sighed with relief, thanking God that this wasn't going to happen right at that moment. However, I wondered how much longer he would torture me until he was ready to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Break**

For weeks my uncle tortured and abused me in any way possible. I never did him any sexual favors and for that, I was beaten or punished in other ways. I never thought I would escape him, I thought I would be stuck with him forever. One day he actually left me tied to his bed wearing absolutely nothing and starving. I was there for two days all alone with no way of escape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound I made as my uncle doused me with ice cold water when he returned the next day. I was standing facing a wall with my hands chained high above my head. I was still naked too, with nothing but a necklace around my neck.

"Good morning lovely." He said as he shut off the water hose. I didn't answer him as water dripped from my hair and onto my back. "Damn I've always loved looking at you when your body is dripping wet."

"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "I'm your niece Eric!"

He laughed and dropped the water hose. "My niece? Oh no no no dear….only by a piece of paper."

I looked over my shoulder at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Carmen, don't tell me you never saw the difference between me and my sisters?" he said as he walked up behind me. "I barely resemble my so called sisters…"

"Just because you don't look like them doesn't mean you're not family!" I cried.

He shook his head, "No. According to the adoption papers I found, they are not my family. They were just forced to deal with me because their parents left them no choice."

I shrieked when he grabbed the back of my head and yanked my head backwards, "Stop please!"

"I'll stop when I get what I want from you Carmen. I have no shame since you are technically not my niece." He said.

"P-Please just let me go. I won't say a word I swear!"

He laughed, "Oh I know you won't say a word…I plan to make certain that you won't."

My eyes widened in fear before he pushed my head against the wall in front of me. I was dazed by the blow, my legs went limp, and then he unchained me from the ceiling. I was scooped up over his shoulder and carried back to the room he kept me in the night before. I wasn't certain of how, but I knew I could escape his madness. I had the skills to put a man to sleep without actually knocking him out physically.

When we got back to the room, he sat me down on the bed and then went to shut the door. I bit my bottom lip and smirked at him. "You know, I really do like it when you're rough with me…I can't fight my desire anymore…"

He looked at me as if I was lying and then backhanded me across the face. I fell back onto the bed, laughing like a woman who loved to be beaten.

"Oh yes! Now you've done it…" I said as I sat up and grabbed his pants. He looked at me with a smirk as I unbuttoned his jeans and roughly pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. I had to brace myself as I took his penis and placed it in my mouth. He groaned as I closed my mouth around it and gently slid my head back and forth. I kept the pace nice and slow, keeping my eyes closed as I thought about Mark.

His penis began to get hard in my mouth, giving me the cue to speed up. Eric tossed his head back and moaned as I worked my magic on him. I wanted to make sure that when he finally orgasm he would go right to sleep. It always worked on Mark so….why not on him?

I ended up moving him to the bed and laying him down so I could finish him off. I squeezed my jaw and moved so fast that his toes began to curl. He grabbed my hair and held me still while he pumped his dick inside of my mouth. Bingo. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before…."Ahhhh!"

His body shook as his warm seed filled my mouth. I held it in my mouth and backed away from him as he caught his breath. It wasn't long after that before he fell asleep. Once he did I got out of bed and ran out of the room, spitting out his disgusting cum. I couldn't believe I had to do that, but hey, it worked and now it was time for me to get out of that place. I found the room where he was staying and grabbed some clothes from his dresser. Lucky for me, he had one of my old jumpsuits in there and a pair of underwear. He also had a passport and money I could use to catch a bus or a plane. Last but not least, there was a set of car keys on his nightstand. I grabbed those and headed out of the cabin, hoping to God that he didn't wake up.

When I got outside, I spotted a red car parked down the trail. I looked over my shoulder once more before taking off down to the car. I had just got to it when I remembered that I had no clue how to get out of this place. I sighed and opened the door, not wanting to waste time thinking about it. I sat the money and the rest of the stuff I needed on the passenger seat and started the car. Judging by how loud the engine was, I feared that my estranged uncle would hear it and come after me.

I put the car in reverse and turned it away from the house. I saw a clear path leading out of the woods and I took the chance. The minute I shifted the car into drive, I heard my uncle's voice from behind me.

"Carmen! You little whore! Bring your ass back here!" he screamed.

I wasted no time slamming my foot on the gas. Within a few short moments I was out on the main road heading away from my uncle and his sick ways. I kept driving until I spotted a sign for the airport. I quickly took the exit feeling joy in my heart for the first time in weeks. All I could think about was my daughter and Mark and what it would be like to see their smiling faces. I only prayed that things hadn't changed and that I hadn't lost my future husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Sided**

Worry and extreme caution were my only friends as I warry and extreme caution were my only friends as i lked into the airport and purchased a plane ticket. The clerk looked at me as if she knew I was in danger and gave me a ticket free of charge.

"Hey, you get yourself out of here understand?" she whispered through her large glasses and hot pink lipstick. "If anyone comes looking for you, I've never seen you before."

I nodded and thanked her before taking the ticket and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. All I could think about was Mark and my poor baby who were lost without me. I wondered if my own mother even thought about me or if she knew of my whereabouts. I was completely relaxed once I boarded the plane. I ended up getting a seat next to the window and next to this guy who was big enough to squish me. I didn't let it bother me though. I simply put my hood over my head, leaned my head to the side and fell asleep. It would take me 8 hours to get back Texas so I was going to need the rest.

While I was sleeping on the plane, I had a dream that it had to make an emergency landing due to a passenger who was caught sneaking around 1st class. Come to find out this person wasn't even supposed to be on the plane. When the security guards walked him through our area, I was frightened to see my uncle's face. When he spotted me he fought off the security guards and came straight at me. I braced myself for impact, but instead I woke up from the dream. The man next to me was snoring so loud that everyone in the plane was looking in our direction. I simply sighed and turned away from everyone, going back to sleep.

Around 5 that next morning, our plane began to descend on Texas ground. I opened my eyes as the pilot spoke over the intercom, warning everyone to remain seated until the plane came to a complete stop. I sat up and straightened out my back, carefully glancing around at everyone on the plane. I was about to get up so I could follow the rest of the passengers out, but I spotted a man who looked a lot like Rocky sitting in the back row. My heart started pounding as he got up and slid into the middle aisle to walk past me. I didn't look directly at him, I just bent down as if I was picking something up. Once he was past me, I stood up and followed the big guy off of the plane. From the top of the stairs I watched him get in a limo, a limo I recognized all too well.

Once it drove off, I felt safe again. I pretty much walked as fast as I could to get in the building and call a cab since I couldn't remember anyone's number by heart. I waited only 15 minutes for the cab to come pick me up, and another 10 just to get back to Mark's house. I was a little hesitant to get out of the cab at first, but hearing my baby crying inside was enough to make me nearly jump out of the cab. My heart was racing as I ran up on the porch and started knocking as hard as I could.

I was really excited when those familiar footsteps sounded in the hall and the lock was clicked open. When the door opened, I came face to face with the man I fell in love with. He looked into my eyes at first with excitement…but then his face became cold and bitter.

"Oh look who it is Aalayah….the woman who ran off to find a better life and left us all alone." He said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb Carmen. I found your letter and to be honest it doesn't surprise me at all that you pulled a stunt like this." He snapped. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here because I'm running from the man who kidnapped me a few weeks ago!" I said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Funny, your uncle said you would probably say something like that once you came back." He said. "Tell me, did you find what you were looking for because I sure would love to have that ring back please."

I gasped in disbelief. This man was supposed to love me and yet he was ready to believe the lies of my family members over me. "So…you never really trusted me this entire time."

"How could I?" he snapped. "You always run away from a situation you can't handle so it made sense that you took off when I told you to go speak to your mom."

I started to cry, "I did speak to her."

"Not according to my source." He said. "Look take your kid and get off my property. I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you serious?" I cried. "I just escaped from my uncle and you have the nerve to accuse me of running off! All I could think about was you and my daughter!"

He folded his arms and stepped out of my way, "I said get your kid and go."

I shook my head and walked into the house. I heard Aalayah crying in the living room so I headed there, only to find her sitting in the playpen. When she saw me, her face lit up with excitement. She crawled to the wall of the playpen and stood up so I could pick her up. It felt good to have her in my arms again. At least she still loved me. Mark didn't say a word as I carried her upstairs and packed her stuff so she could go with me. I wasn't sure where we would go, but I had the money to get a hotel room. On my way out the door I stopped and handed him the engagement ring.

"If and when you find out how wrong you are….don't come looking for my forgiveness." I said.

He stared at the ring for a moment and then said, "You keep it….I don't want to look at it knowing that you were in someone else's bed with it on."

My eyes watered more before I placed the ring in my pocket and left the house with my baby. I didn't know what my uncle told the rest of my family, but I was sure that seeing them was out of the question.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Maid**

So many emotions were running through my mind. Mark, the only man that I love was treating me in the most unfair way possible. How could someone who claimed to care so much about me, not want to believe a word that I said. I guess that's what comes with being a liar sometimes…people don't trust you even when they say they love you, you're constantly placed as the liar no matter how many truths you tell…it's a hard life.

I quickly dried up my tears as I parked the car on the side of the road. I had to ditch the car in order to keep my uncle from finding me, and boy was I going to make sure he stayed away from me and my child.

"Come on sweetie." I said as I unstrapped her car seat and hoisted it on my arm. It had been so long since I had to do this that my arm felt almost weak. I didn't let it stop me though. I grabbed my daughter's diaper bag and the stuff I needed before walking down the road towards the city. It took me about 30 minutes to reach it and find a hotel suitable for me and Aalayah. I was relieved when I finally got into the room and was able to sit her down. I sat her on the bed and carefully took her out of her car seat.

"Here we go again Aalayah. Just you and me in a hotel room…mommy needs to find a way to make some money." I told her as I carried her to the window. "But how can I do that without your uncle finding me?"

Aalayah smiled and laid her head against my chest. I sobbed to myself as I kissed her head and went to sit down in the chair. Being alone was starting to feel way too familiar. I often wondered if I was meant to be this way. And to think…this all started with a little white lie that I told.

I put Aalayah to sleep and then placed her on my bed next to me. We slept for hours on end until a loud knock sounded at my door. I didn't answer right away, thinking that my uncle may have found me.

"House Keeping." Said the voice which sounded like a Spanish girl.

I hopped out of the bed and walked to the door, unlocking it rather quickly. When I opened it up, the maid smiled brightly and asked, "Hello dear, do you need anything while I'm on this floor?"

I shook my head at first. "No. I actually just got settled in."

The maid looked at me closely and then glanced over my shoulder at my sleeping baby. "Awwwe, what do you name her?"

"Aalayah." I answered.

She smiled, "Well she's mighty pretty she is…just like yourself."

I dropped my gaze, "Thanks."

"You seem so troubled dear. Are you certain there isn't anything I can do to help?" she asked.

I was about to answer but she seemed to know exactly what I was going to say. "A little crib for the child no?"

"Oh yes actually, and do you know how much the room service is here?" I asked as I raked my hand through my hair.

"Ah, very cheap actually. In fact. I'll bring you one of our finest dishes. Just give me a few minutes." She said as she pushed her cart down the hall.

"Oh wait, don't you need-"

"-No money needed child. Just stay with the little one eh?" she said as she continued her journey down the hall.

I blinked a few times, finding it surprising that there were still nice people in this world. I stepped back in the room and gently closed the door. Just as she said, the maid returned with a crib for Aalayah and some food for myself. I couldn't stop my stomach from growling as the smell of baked chicken breast, mashed potatoes with gravy, and macaroni and cheese filled the room.

"Wow….that sure does smell great." I said as she reached under the cart and took out a nice warm bottle for Aalayah, who went to her upon sight of the bottle.

"You eat, I feed baby." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling guilty.

She smiled, "Oh yes dear. You need to eat and plenty of rest yes? You've been on quite a journey I can tell."

I nodded and started eating quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food was devoured in minutes. The maid watched me curiously with a smile on her face.

"Good girl, now rest." She said as she placed my sleeping child in the crib and covered her up. "Tomorrow you start new job."

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"New job. You going to need money to help baby yes?" she said.

I looked away from her, "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Just for me dear….I look at you and I see myself so many years ago…but I'll tell you more about that tomorrow. For now you rest."

I nodded and walked her to the door. "Thank you so much for everything you've done…it means a lot."

"It's no problem dear." She said as she opened the door. "And you can call me Anna."

"Ok, well goodnight Anna, and thanks again." I said.

She nodded and left my room just as jolly as she came in. I wasn't certain what happened in Anna's past, but I was sure glad to have met her.

After locking my door I hopped in the shower, finally getting a chance to wash my body from head to toe. The entire time I was in the shower I could see images of my uncle touching me in ways that only Mark should have been able to do. I felt so disgusting…so…violated. After my shower I pulled my hair up in a bun and went back to bed. I fell asleep that night replaying the conversation between Mark and I in my head. I still found it hard to believe that someone who once treated me like a princess, was now an enemy of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Job **

The next day I got up bright and early to find something suitable to wear for this new job. I tied my hair up in a ponytail threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before feeding Aalayah. I wondered what job Anna was planning on helping me get and what I could do as far as a babysitter went. No one in my family could know where I was nor did I care to get in contact with any of them. As far as I was concerned if Mark turned on me that easily then so had the rest of them.

Anna came to my room around 9 that morning smiling brightly as she did the night before. In her hand she held something folded and sparkly too. I was a little taken aback at first, especially when she laid the clothes out, revealing a very skimpy outfit that only showgirls would wear. I laid Aalayah down on the mattress and picked up the one piece outfit that had fishnet stockings where the pants should be.

"Um….Anna….exactly what job did you sign me up for?" I asked.

She smiled and gently touched my face, "You're very pretty, and you have pretty voice yes?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then you sing on stage downstairs in the show. They pay very nicely and you can take care of baby." She explained.

"But…I haven't sang in a while. What if I'm no good?" I asked.

"Then you dance in background yes?" she said.

I rubbed my head, "Ok…but what about Aalayah?"

"Aw yes, they have daycare downstairs too. You put baby in for three hours while you perform and then you pick her up. Simple." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her willingness to help me. "Thank you so much Anna."

"No problem dear. Now hurry. You have first performance soon."

I nodded and took the outfit into the bathroom so I could change. I was nervous as hell as I slipped into the outfit instantly feeling like a stripper once I had it on. I wanted nothing more than to have a few drinks before my performance but I knew it wasn't going to be a good one if I did. As soon as I finished getting ready. Anna picked up Aalayah and her diaper bag and together we headed downstairs where the club was located. Before going there, we dropped my baby off at the daycare. I had to be honest I was nervous leaving her there, but the woman in charge assured me that she would be safe.

It didn't surprise me at all that the place was empty, but the fact that there was one man sitting there at a table still made me nervous. He was a pretty big guy with a bald head and facial hair that was turning grey in some areas. Something about him seemed familiar to me but I wasn't sure.

"Ah hello Anna," he greeted her. "How are you today?"

"Oh I'm good sir." She responded as he stood up and hugged her.

He then looked at me with a smirk, "And who is this fine young lady?"

"This is Carmen," She said. "Carmen, this is my boss, Bill Goldberg."

My eyes popped open hearing his name, "Wait…_the _Bill Goldberg?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I smiled remembering the last time I seen this man. He was in a wrestling ring with my ex Rocky, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Wow it's a pleasure to meet you sir." I told him.

"Same here, now why don't we start your audition huh?" he said.

I felt my stomach drop as I glared at Anna. "You didn't tell me I had to audition first."

She scratched her head, "He told me not tell, he thinks singers should always be prepared to sing no matter what."

I sighed heavily not sure how I was going to pull this off. I walked up on the stage, grabbing a small black chair before hand and stood there waiting for his direction.

"Alright Carmen, I'm going to have my guys play a song for you and I want you to sing and dance to it as if you were dancing for hundreds of men. Ok?" he asked.

I took a deep breath remembering my dances from when I danced for Rocky. I nodded and waited for the beat to play. When it did, I was overjoyed when it was a song I knew, Lady Marmalade. Bill looked extremely impressed just from the first line that I sang to. I kept my eyes on him at first, but then pretended as if others were in the room. Anna watched from the sides with a smile on her face.

When the song was over, the two of them clapped their hands while I regained my stance. "Marvelous! You're a natural!" Bill said. "Oh Anna I had my doubts but you've finally found my lead singer for my shows."

I raised my eyebrow, "Lead singer?"

"Oh yes my dear. You have a voice that none of my other girls have, and your dancing is enticing and it'll sell this place out!"

I smiled, "So what hours would I be working? I have a daughter to tend to."

He tapped his chin, "Well I can always adjust Anna's schedule so she can watch your baby at night. That's when the club is normally full."

I glanced at Anna who nodded, "Si, si, I will watch her baby."

"Then it's settled, you'll work from 8-12 and I'll pay you $50 an hour, and an extra $50 per song you sing." He explained.

"Wow…how many songs would I need to sing?" I asked.

"Well while you're not singing I'll have you doing other things like waitressing or bartending. So it really depends on how I have the shows set up. And don't worry you won't be singing every single night, just every other night so you can rest that voice."

I smiled and hugged, "Thank you so much Mr. Goldberg,"

"Oh no, call me Bill honey." He said. "Can you start tomorrow night?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"And instead of Carmen, let's call you….Candy."

I smiled at the new stage name wondering how long it would before I remembered my real name. "Thank you sir."

He nodded and then sent us on our way. I couldn't help but hug Anna once we got outside of the club. I was so happy that she was helping me that I didn't even care about the other issues in my life anymore. Sure my heart ached when I thought about Mark and those hurtful things he said to me, but right now, all I could think about was making sure my baby and I stayed safe.


End file.
